pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paw-Patrol Fanon Wiki
Today's Date / / - Go right ahead and create your own stories! Or make your own very Paw Patrol Fandom characters of your very own! Don't be shy! If your need help come on chat or ask on someone's wall if they want to Collab with you! Don't forget to join our Live! Chat or our Discord server but please read our our rules below before joining them! 'All these rules MUST be followed' # No bullying/harassment of any kind A'busive, bullying, and rude behavior is not tolerated here. We do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing comments will be taken down immediately. # Rude and hateful comments will be deleted. Don't just comment "this character sucks" or "this is horrible", it will be taken down immediately. # '''''No Fighting # No Spamming “of any kind in chat or Comments!” # Rude and Hateful comments will be deleted right away # No editing others people work “EXCEPT Those pages that have the word Relationship in the title, those pages are open to everyone! # No Creating pages that has characters dying minus your “OWN” characters only! # No using other people's characters without asking # No Stealing Stories/Art or tracing other peoples art unless its from a base and you paid for it, or its free! # No selling or promoting objects for money. Adoptable's are acceptable with draw to adopts but commissions and such are mostly for art websites such as Deviant-art and Instagram. Please do not promote any products or other websites as well # Please Don’t Change Templates we Admins work hard on them, if you want one please ask one of us to make them for you! We will be happy to do so! # A reminder! We may have pages of relationships! pages, but those pages are fiction! Fan made! It won't appear in any paw patrol episode! Its just for fun! ''' # ''Don’t Claim main Characters from other shows that those are your oc’s! It’s okay like another show and combined shows with stories, or using a background character and you can make up a little bit but don’t claim them as your own!'' # ''Please Don’t ask to be a Chat moderator or an Admin on the wiki or on the Discord Server! The admins and chat moods will come to you if you seem like you a good fit and if we need more admins or chat moderators on here or on Discord!'' # ''Please Welcome every new user!, please don’t accuse every new user as a troll, if you think something is off with the a please alert an admin in Chat in pm or DM on DISCORD Only!'' '' Lets dance the night away'! Give my pup-pad a ring here Angelinatheballerinapup is the founder of the Paw-Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Angel or Skippy! "No bad guy gets the best of me!" Give my pup-pad a ring here Chase787 is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address him as Chase! "When Danger is near I'll chill your fear!" Give my pup-pad a ring here Sapphire icestorm 15 is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Sapphire Or Icestorm! Moderators and Admins In the dark of night, In the light of day. We the PAW PatrolWill serve Adventure Bay.'''You got It! ''From runaway trains to stranded whales We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails! If danger near, Just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help! Another job well done! (You must agree to this) '' File:Bellatrix_ref_.jpg| By User:Gryff597 File:Mioesha.jpg| By User:Chisel%27s-on-the-way '' __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse